


Capture You

by YourWriter



Series: Your Highness [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Idk how to tag again, It's very light, Light Angst, M/M, itty-bitty character development, slow burn for us here, stubborn yeonjun, whipped beomgyu, yeonjun with children, you needn't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter
Summary: "I love it,""Love what?""When you smile.""Oh...""So please keep smiling."Beomgyu flushed though that was not what Yeonjun said. He blinked and Yeonjun had an expression similar to a scowl."It's stressing me out when you frown. You're like a whining baby." He said.Beomgyu flushed. Though it was because he felt upset. He huffed and just thought Yeonjun still does not want to see him sad. That's a character development, at least.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Your Highness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Capture You

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I'm back (I hate school) and able to publish this boring thing.
> 
> This one's long and the following dialogues might not be revolutionary and doesn't make sense, that is why I'm here to say it before you! I don't really make sense nowadays, but thank you. 
> 
> [Hi stranger! If you found this randomly (ofc you did, no way you searched for this), I'm just going to say this is a part of a series and this is the second part already!]

A day in the orphanage was something Beomgyu totally enjoyed, since he never got the chance to have a younger sibling to look after, to spoil, to adore and to love. So visiting orphan children at Warm Embrace Orphanage every once in a while was something he grew fond of. Certainly not for the sake of his father's image, his father does not care as long as he's safe, is not violating the country's law and as long as he stays glued beside his personal guard then he's father's fine with it and would still be on his own wits.

Hearing the children's laughter was something close to a bright sunny day over a field of sunflower. Seeing them running around so carefree was close to something of joy. Their face void of any worries and troubles was something that never fails to make Beomgyu smile. Just overall the idea of serene and cheerful children was heart fluttering and that he opted to be a kindergarten teacher only if his father's not expecting for more. 

Beomgyu grew out of his senses and broke from his stare outside the car's window. If he looked around carefully inside and just did not slide to the screen of his phone, he would've seen Yeonjun watching him carefully, almost like a predator on his prey, on the rearview, just more friendlier.

"We're at the grocery store, young master." 

Beomgyu lifted up his head from his phone and looked outside, he requested his driver to go by a grocery store first before heading to the orphanage, just so he could get some supplies and offerings. He slid his phone back in his pocket and went outside, though not before reminding the elder about his displayed holster that might scare people. Yeonjun was following behind, he was also the one who got them a cart.

"What do you think about fifty packs of bread?" Beomgyu asked Yeonjun while looking at his list of things to buy. He missed the way Yeonjun looked at him incredulously and bewildered at his question.

"That's a lot, there's only about twenty kids in that orphanage." Beomgyu looked up at him. 

"But how about the staff?" He asked, blinking as he felt indecisive at the moment.

"Just a few's fine." 

The younger nodded and for a moment, he let Yeonjun push the cart for him, it's not like Yeonjun would let him do it by himself without making him feel like a damsel in distress who needed help every three seconds.

"What do you suggest I get? This one or this one?" Beomgyu poked Yeonjun, showing him two cans of different brands but has the same content.

"What are the differences between them?" The elder asked.

"The type of content, ingredients, how they were made." 

"There's really no difference, just get the cheaper one." Yeonjun uttered and Beomgyu could not help but get offended by what he said.

"Children need the right nutrition and getting cheap foods to feed them is just straight up atrocious." Said Beomgyu, settling the cheaper one back on the shelf and getting a few more of the one he decided to get.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes while Beomgyu was at his back and they swayed down to the next lane, and then to the next and then to the next one, until Beomgyu felt satisfied and Yeonjun felt horrified. The cart looked like it was about to give up on its job by the way everything is almost overflowing from it.

"Alright, that's about it, I think." Beomgyu said, a little prouder than normal, while looking at the mound of food he made inside the cart. A little bit unorganized but it was fine. 

Bringing all the things was not much of a problem, they just used the cart while Beomgyu brought one light paper bag on his arm which contains lots of chocolate treats for the kids.

He wore a smile on his face all the way to the orphanage, feeling giddy on his feet. And when they arrived, he instantaneously jumped off his seat and surged through the doors but Yeonjun stopped him from doing it.

"Stay still, _young master._ " Yeonjun said, emphasizing the last part to remind him of his position and Beomgyu huffed.

"No one would see me being _me_ here, hyung." Beomgyu whined.

"The children? The staff?" Yeonjun questioned while bringing two boxes of stuff, one in each arm. The driver also helped in getting all the stuff Beomgyu bought inside the establishment.

"What's wrong with me being happy?" 

"Nothing. Just contain yourself a bit more. Isn't that what your father told you about?"

"Be pristine and preserved and not be myself?" Beomgyu retorted. "Hyung, I get giddy and hyperactive, you should already know that." Beomgyu pouted.

The elder just gave him a look he cannot decipher and shrugged. 

"I don't like being worked up and I'm relaxed when you're blithe, so I say, you just stay that way."

Beomgyu's face was void of expression but his lips were pouting while he said, "that's the kindest you could ever get, I think." Was the elder really subtly telling him he gets restless if Beomgyu's dim? Wow.

"Okay now expect less."

He huffed once more before summoning his joy back and walked inside the lobby.

But before that, he turned on his heels and said, "remove your holster, we can't get the children frightened by that."

He was greeted by a lady of his age.

"Good morning Mister Choi," She smiled politely and looked a little over behind him where Yeonjun stood on his poker face, she silently greeted him with a bow and if Beomgyu were to judge, the female fancies his personal guard with the way she twirls the ends of her hair and responds a little more shier. _And he does not like the sound of it one bit._

"Call me Beomgyu, I suppose we're of the same age." He smiled, he isn't freakish and does know how to treat people kindly and with respect even if he dislikes them. Kill them with kindness they say. Not really correlated to anything, he just wanted to think that. He then asked for the staff he knew, Huening Kai, a boy who grew up here and was never given a chance to have his own family. A little unfortunate but now he's doing great in his life and Beomgyu couldn't be more happy for him.

The mentioned lad came up a few minutes later, wearing the most infectious grin on his lips.

"Beomgyu hyung!" The boy surged for a hug and Beomgyu gladly welcomed him. "I missed you! It's been so long since I saw you." The boy said.

"I was just here about two weeks ago." He chuckled. "I brought some offerings."

"Of course you did." Huening Kai said and ushered them towards the modest hall where the kids gathered around for lunch. It wasn't long before they noticed him but they kept in their seats and waved at him, some muttering polite welcomings. He waved back at them, and smiled and ruffled some of the children's hairs. He walked towards where the elderly and a staff was seated.

"Good afternoon." He smiled and so did the old lady.

"I'm glad you came!" She said cheerfully, like all the other children in here.

"Of course, I can never forget to visit you." He said and lifted the old lady's knuckles to press a kiss of respect.

"The children will finish in a minute, go along." She said and he gladly walked along the side of the long tables. 

Children were talking to each other with happy grins and animated gestures. They were peaceful while they ate and all seemingly close to each other.

"They're adorable, right?" Beomgyu blurted and he looked behind to see Yeonjun, eyes roaming around like he does.

"They are." He agreed.

"They're happy here and I'm glad about that," He said. "I can't believe that they have no families to be with, while other children out there with complete everything chose to be imbeciles and disregard their parents." Beomgyu added with a little bitterness in his tone.

Silence followed. As usual. It's not like Yeonjun has something to say, though he himself was an orphan, he never knew who his real parents were. All that he knew was he was adopted by a great man at the age of four, who raised him with the best he can and he's grateful about it. 

Soon, lunch came to an end but Beomgyu insisted the children form a line before going out to give out the chocolates he brought.

They later on went to the gardens, where all the children go and play before they take their afternoon nap. Beomgyu sat on the grass as a few children gathered around him. One girl gave him a book.

"Do you want me to read this?" The girl shook her head and lowered it down as she looked past behind him, where Yeonjun stood watching them, already taking the hint from the little one. "Do you want him to read this?" And the girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Only if he wanted to." She murmured.

"He's always with you hyung, but he never speaks." A boy spoke, scratching his nape. He chuckled at the observation.

"He really does not speak a lot, but I can get him to do that if you want to." He said with a smile on his face as he looked around the group of seven, eight, nine children looking back at him with shining doe eyes.

Majority nodded at his suggestion and so he turned to Yeonjun who had his brows knitted already. He has heard what they were talking about.

"Come on!" He coaxed.

"That is not my job." Yeonjun said firmly.

"Are you really going to neglect what the children are asking for you to do?" He asked, pitching his voice higher.

Yeonjun grumbled before settling down beside Beomgyu, far too close from what the younger expected him to be, but he could not complain. He could smell Yeonjun's scent creepily with this proximity. 

"Great!" He shook off his fantasy and passed the sky blue book to Yeonjun.

"Far out at sea the water is as blue as the loveliest cornflower and as clear as the purest crystal. But it is very deep—deeper than the anchor ever yet reached..." Yeonjun reads, his voice stiffly stern as he started and Beomgyu smiled. _He was trying._ At least.

Beomgyu was all smiles throughout the story. He was looking at the side, with interesting eyes, as interested as the children around. The audience grew in number and Beomgyu melted into one. After several glances at Beomgyu and a few encouraging notes, Yeonjun felt at ease reading the fairy tale and was even too engrossed at the story that he didn't notice Iolanthe, a little three year old girl climbing to his left leg and inside his arms, looking at the pages of the book with bright eyes. Beomgyu never knew Yeonjun could be attractive this way, of course that's a bit obvious but the elder surrounded by children while holding and reading a fairy tale book was a heart melting sight to see. He never knew Yeonjun could be this soft with the afternoon glow shining upon the side of his face, making his brown eyes glow, his sharp features toning down. _He never knew he could fall in love even more with the guy._

It was a torture, a pleasurable one at that. Looking at Yeonjun as his heart melts and aches pleasantly while he reads the book and entertains the children with his animated gestures. Openly and imaginative and fascinating. He sat there, staring at the beauty and thought that later this would melt back to his usual one. So, he took his cell phone out and captured a few pictures to preserve it as a memory. At least this one he could capture. The other one he liked was wild and caged and too serious. _Ehem._ Yeonjun's _ehem_ heart.

Then the scene melted into one of those playful one where Yeonjun was tackled to the ground by the children, the book left forgotten and Beomgyu captured it once more. Yeonjun was looking back up at him with the eyes of begging for help, but Beomgyu only laughed at him. He would take pictures of every moment, every smile Yeonjun flashed towards the children and a few shocking ones that were directed at the camera, every giggle that resolved to a heart dropping grin in the photos. The youngsters around were having fun and Beomgyu was having the time of his life, seeing the smiles and hearing the chuckles emitting from the man he adores.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're head over heels." Huening Kai suddenly popped up, startling him out of his trance. "You looked whipped though, very much."

"Wear a bell, please." He hissed though without a venom, along with a little smile on his lips and looked back at the sight. Yeonjun was sitting on the grass, his white polo stained with little greens and dirt from the ground, his mask completely slipped and forgotten as he reached out for the kids to tickle and tease them.

"Hyung's actually great with kids." 

Beomgyu chuckled. "Surprising, right?"

They spent another hour before Beomgyu had to go home. He said goodbye and so did Yeonjun. It was sad to go but Beomgyu knew better, he'll still see them again, some other time.

The drive home was silent, as usual, though Yeonjun decided to speak.

"No words about it please." He said, not breaking eye contact ahead.

"Words about what?" Beomgyu asked, feigning innocence, although he knew exactly what Yeonjun was talking about, just for a little tease.

"Today."

Beomgyu sighed at the sole response and looked outside the window, and on the passing trees and careless, overtaking cars.

"You know what smile is?" Beomgyu asked.

"Yeah," Yeonjun answered tentatively.

"It looks good on you, you should wear it often." Said Beomgyu, not caring if they were not alone in the car and someone was hearing what he was saying, what they were saying.

Beomgyu never heard Yeonjun speak again until they reached the mansion and the older man followed him to his room. 

He took off his coat and threw it on his laundry basket, he also picked up a few comfortable garments and slid in it. 

"You're so stubborn." He heard Yeonjun say as he stepped out of his bathroom.

"Am I?" He asked with a grin.

"What do you want?" Asked confused Yeonjun sitting on his loveseat.

"I want you to smile." _I want to see you happy, even if it's not because of me._ A little overdramatic right here. Cringey to say the least but it was genuine.

"That's not my job."

"Of course, it is not, but it's a basic necessity." Beomgyu said. He stood on his tiptoes to get the book on the top shelf and went to sit beside a now exasperated Yeonjun. "It keeps the wrinkles away, you know."

He turned to open the book and looked up to Yeonjun with an earnest smile and relaxed features.

"Please smile for me." 

Yeonjun looked taken aback but it didn't took too long for him to compose himself with a leaking gleam in his eyes and responded,

"I'll try." 

**Author's Note:**

> A very long note ahead!
> 
> I'll put an end note just to say that the story Yeonjun was reading in this alternative universe (though he did not read all of it, just the start) was from Andersen's Fairy Tales, entitled The Little Mermaid, so you don't confuse it as my writing. I just happened to finish reading it, too, so here comes the idea I got out of it. (Yes I read children's fairy tales at this age and yes there was no mermaid here but you get it :>)
> 
> Not much of a progress with the two's relationship but at least they moved, right? I didn't want to rush everything because the last time I did, it didn't turned out very good.


End file.
